The present invention relates to a camera control device of the type comprising the combination of an electric shutter which may be actuated without requiring the mechanical energization and an automatic film transport device for automatically transporting the film by a predetermined length corresponding to one picture frame after the exposure has been made.
In general, a motor-driven film transport or driving mechanism has been used in combination with a camera of the type in which the shutter is cocked by the mechanical force in order to automatically transport the film. The motor-driven film transport mechanism may be incorporated within the camera or mounted thereupon. However, a relatively large motor and a power supply with a relatively large capacity are required so that the motor may not only transport the film but also cock the shutter mechanism at the same time. As a result, the combination of the motor and its power supply is as bulky as the camera body. Some of the motor-driven film transport mechanisms incorporate a remote control system which must include a solenoid, so that in response to the control signal transmitted from a remote control station the solenoid may be energized to actuate a shutter release member to release the shutter. Thus the camera and its associated equipment become more complex in construction, large in size and heavy in weight.